The Shadow of Pestilence
by Bill the Abomination
Summary: Take a normal guy from a world similar to ours. Have him kidnapped and turned into a new "Super" Death Knight for the Lich King, and you have a recipe for something unusual. Lets see how a gamer deals with a world as tough as Azeroth.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an experimental fiction, and done raw, with no editing/proofreading done by another person. So enjoy!** **This was made for fun. Image was a random one I googled not mine [** **. ]**

Prologue

Adventure, a quest of varying length, varying difficulty, and varying reward. Many things can be called a adventure... A trip to the grocery store, is a minor adventure. A battle with a life-threatening disease a major adventure. Adventure is something I crave, something I obsess over. Life is short and dull, with the most you do is fight a war, with questionable morality on each side. I don't want me to want a clear cut adventure, weak man becomes strong, and develops. The enemy is evil, no questioning it, or black and white bullshit! An adventure to find the love of your life, in conflict.

Unfortunately, no matter what I hope for, or pray for. Life will deal me its unfair cards, and say you will get NOTHING! My life isn't entertaining, it isn't exciting. Its boring, its uneventful, and I am just surviving day to day, and not living my life. I have no reason to try, no reason to take anything seriously.

I care little about much, and find myself losing my grip on my focus. I have no dreams of grande, or fortune. I have no need for much at all! Slowly, year by year my focus is leaving me. I can rip my focus in moments of rage, frustration, or gaming. However, for all else I stare off into the horizon seeing impossible things of epic proportions. Wishing to leave it all behind for adventure of a lifetime.

Don't confuse me for saying I have a bad life. I have a good live. My parents might be divorced, but they let me interact with the other parent quite often. I am the oldest of my siblings. I am allowed to game hardcore, and do what I want within reason, of course. Plus, to top it all off I get really good grades in school. So, in all honesty I have a good life, it is just not the one I want.

However, a few problems hold me back from this, my physical health, my emotional attachment, and reality itself. Physically I am no good at this exercise thing. I am kinda fat, not to big, but not too thin either. Secondly, I love my family and just don't wish to just up and leave them. I mean I have trouble saying goodbye to my teachers sometimes. I get too attached, and I don't know if I have the mental fortitude for the adventure. Finally, reality is there are no adventures to be had for me to do. That's kinda why I am walking home from my part-time job at night cursing at my boss mentally.

 _It is fucking Friday, on with a planned super sale going on, and you can't get more people for the night crew!?_ I screamed in my head, as I walked home at the dead of night. Angry at the idiots that run my work, and angry at how long it took to clean everything to leave the damn deli.

I brought my hand to face and sighed loudly," Well, I guess not everything is bad. I mean I got no work for the next few days. So, hey, silver lining!"

Then as if fate decided to curse me for trying to calm myself decided to curveball me. Said, curveball being flashing lights, and booms above me in the clouds. As the sky began to become infected with clouds, blocking out the stars, coming seemingly out of nowhere

"Oh, COME ON!" I yelled in fury at the sky as I began to run home. However, I knew I was never going to make it without getting drenched wet. With me being only half way home from my work. I decided the safest bet for me was to run under a tree and make a call home with my cell.

Then the strangest thing began to happen, you see I downloaded an app onto my phone to keep track of the weather. The phone was reading only partly cloudy, I was confused. I opened the app to check radar and found no sign of rain clouds.

"What the hell?" I question confused, as my rage was replaced, by this mystery.

Then like a light switch being turned off, my body stiffened, and my vision was blackened. However, I could still hear, and feel around me. Heavy footsteps, from behind me, stomped towards me but they didn't sound like no shoes I have ever heard before. It was almost like they were made of...metal? What?

I jerked again as I began to feel my conscious slip, and a voice spoke to me. The voice was icy, deep, and _unnatural,_ it said, " **Oh, Yes! You will do just nicely, as my champion.** "

Then everything went dark, and I knew no more. Little, did I know what challenges I was to face.

When I awoke, it was to a discussion going on between two people. Maybe more it was hard to tell what ever knocked me out was still affecting me. I could only see pure black, but I knew my eyes were open. I tried to get up, but my body was held down by chains.

"Good news everyone the specimen is one hundred percent immune to the corruptive nature of the void!" Announced a happy, but annoying voice. From my left side.

 _I think if I get out I will deck this man. And what did he mean by 'corruptive nature of the void?'_ I thought to myself. What the fuck was going on?

" _ **Yes, out of the three this one has the most potential for power. Out of the three captured this one will be the hardest to control. His mind is more stable than the other two. We must continue carefully, if we wish for him to serve faithfully, Master."**_ Echoed this voice again to right. It sounded wrong, I can't explain, but both these two and the one before make me feel wrong. Like their existence shouldn't be a thing.

" **Do what must be done. With the Horde, and the Alliance coming to my Kingdom we must not allow them any quarter. Do not fail me Kel'Thuzad, or you Putricide.** ' Boomed the voice that kidnapped me from earlier. Okay, so this is the big boss, and these two are lackeys. A war is coming and he wants me to fight it.

I open my mouth to speak, to beg for release, to leave, to KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, but no words, or sound come out. Somehow they cut off my ability to speak. I am right now freaking the fuck out, and if, whoever these people, are known this they don't care, or are not reacting to it. My freak out was interrupted by the loud door opening, and someone running towards us. The door slammed, sounding like it was made of pure metal.

"I am sorry for the intrusion my lord, but this is important." Said a fearful, submissive tone of a man.

" **Speak worm! Least I feed you to the ghouls!"** Roared and unhappy boss guy next to me.

First off, what a dickhead this guy is. Second what are ghouls? Well whatever they are, this guy sounded like he was gonna piss himself from the threat, "The Horde, and Alliance have already made landfall on the southern shore of Northrend!"

" _ **Impossible! How have they recovered so quickly from our surprise attacks!**_ " Yelled the voice is disbelief, as it echoed all around me. I will call you Echo, mister mysterious.

"The Argent Crusade sir! They have begun mobilizing both faster than anything we could have predicted!" Cried the servant as desperately tried to be killed. Either these people are pure evil, or this guy is a coward. Probably both, if I was honest with myself." Not only that, but the warlocks we have finished summoning the Void Lord, and it's too powerful! Right now all our warlocks are pooling their strength in to keep it contained for sealing!"

I heard a swish noise next, and a disgusting noise after. Then a thud of something falling next to the servant. My blood froze, as a liquid noise was heard splattering over the floor, as my heart stopped in fear. _D-did the servant just get killed?_

" **Prepare the subject NOW!"** Roared the unholy voice of the murderer. I began to struggle only for something to pierce my arm.

"Hush, now. It will be over quickly." Said the annoying dick that drugged me.

The drug began overtaking me, terror spread its icy hands onto my heart. Fearful for my well being, as I was left in the mercy of monsters. Why was this happening to me?

This would be the event that started something unbelievable.

Adventure doesn't always answer to those that want or crave it. No sometimes adventure is forced upon people. In ways that make the obsessed hate it, or the haters love it. I was getting an adventure of a lifetime, but just not in a way I wanted or intended it to go. No I was going to a new place I knew nothing about, with choices I have never made before. With power I never dreamed about, and love I never knew about. This was an adventure I never asked for, but hot damn was it going to be epic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 1

This can't be real!

When I awoke again, it felt different from before. When I normally wake up, it's slow and involves my eyelids rising and falling. However, this time it felt like blinking. One minute darkness of unconscious the next waking up in a white... Place on the floor, on my back.

The ground was white and made of nothing I could identify. Above was a night sky, but I could see like its daytime. This place looked liked it stretched for miles. Like there was no end to it, or a beginning.

"Where am I?" I questioned myself, not really expecting an answer. I lifted myself off the floor. As I did so I felt something wrong with my body. Like it was alien to myself. Like I was wrong, or not-natural. I looked at myself, and knew why.

Before, my arms were kinda flabby, and I had a slight "beer" belly, poking out of my white T-shirt. Now, it is gone, all my fat. I looked like I worked out hardcore. Lifting my shirt I saw a chiseled six-pack. I felt my legs through my jeans and they felt hard as stone, and my arms... Damn, just damn. They upgraded from puppies to Bulldogs.

"Okay this is awesome." I said with a slight smile, as I flex my new "Bulldogs".

" **How pathetic this is."** A voice boomed behind me. Scaring me, making me fall on my ass, and slide away from the disturbance.

When my gaze fell upon the voice, my voice died, my muscles clenched, my blood froze, my mind fled, and my heart stopped. What I saw was beyond, my wildest dreams, and beyond my worst nightmares. What I saw brought terror to my very being.

It was huge, far bigger than any human, or land animal I know. It was huge in not just height, but width as well. It was pure light eating black, with a nice malevolent shade of purple. It's "flesh" was wispy, and fluid. It's arms big and beefy, with its claws, being big, long, and razor sharp. It had no legs, but a single "pillar" like appendage holding it up. Its head was between the shoulders, similar to a human's, but its head instead of resting, on was pointed outwards. The eyes were glowing this hot pink. The mouth had no teeth instead it's "flesh" was warped to BE teeth. It wore gold and purple armor over its shoulders, back and chest. Its armor was sloped outward giving it a slant right down the middle. The armor was etched with these strange symbols, they glowed almost violently pink. And on its forearms where pink energy like chains wrapping around from just before the hands to just before the elbows.

Its was the most terrifying and awesome thing in the world. Though at the time I just thought of it as terrifying. I trembled as I spoke, "What are you, who are you!?"

" **Who am I? I am Belmon The Forger, as for what I am well now that is a surprising question isn't it?** " The now named Belmon said, with his booming, echo like voice.

I tried to reel in my terror, and questioned the creature, with my brave face," Why is that?"

He smiled maliciously, " **Because a Human from Azeroth should know what I am.** "

Azeroth, that sounded like a place, and the creature knew what I was. Good, notes to compare, a starting point for future information. "Well I don't know anything, about an Azeroth or who YOU are for that matter. All I know I was kidnapped, one thing lead to another, and now I am meeting you."

Be respectful, but neutral best thing to do when meeting anyone new. Especially when you know nothing about them. Plus, considering what I am talking to keep a distance from it.

His "face" changed from predator, to curious. Then began to examine me as if looking for something I wouldn't understand, or comprehend. " **Well now this is interesting.** **Yes. Yes! I see, now.** "

I was lost, "Um, what?"

" **You are human, but not the ones my master has seen before. You are to different, but MUCH more powerful.** " Belmon explained rather intrigued by my existence. It's expression shifted again to a furious one, " **Now, then no more games. Tell me where I am, or FACE MY FURY!** "

It began to charge me, as I back step in furiously. However, before he even could get in full motion he was stop and pushed back, by some invisible force. Said, invisible force being some glowing symbols floating, and spiraling in a circle, like a cage.

" **WHAT IS THIS!?** " Roared Belmon, in a frenzied rage.

"I don't know, I was kidnapped too!" I yelled in terror, shaking my hands to say it wasn't me. In my emotional state, I began to explain to it, it felt like I was being interrogated, what I know. By the end of it his focus shifted from me to his new cage. He looked, and examined each symbol as he shifted around from place to place. I was praying he would calm down, but each moment his rage seemed to only increase.

" **So that is what the damn traitor did. DAMN HIM!** " Belmon roared, as I began to back step some more.

"Wh-" My voice failed me, "What did he do?"

" **He has bonded me to your body and soul, in eternal service. I am to be a slave, and you a master of MY POWER. I WILL NOT LET THIS STAND!** "

My mind froze for a second, he had no power here?

" **You will release me mortal!** ", but I ignored him. I was about to do something stupid, but nothing ventured anything gained. Steeling myself for the coming shit show. I walked up to the cage and looked Belmon dead in his eye.

"No." I said with dead seriousness. I began to use my fear, as fuel for my anger. To help me push forward. "I will do no such thing, for someone who threatens me. Now shut up I am talking."

Belmon looked apocalyptic after that, and opened his mouth to speak, only for silence to exit his mouth. His eyes widened in shock, as he gripped, his "throat".

"LOOK AT ME!" I yelled at the creature. His eyes snapped to me. I point my finger to him, "My name is Nathan Miller and you are going to tell me everything. Next you are going to help me escape from wherever I am. Then we find help, and return to find the son of a bitch that kidnapped me and you. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear."

Belmon shakily nodded his head, trying to resist this "bond".

"Now tell me everything." I commanded, him. He spoke, and damn did he speak. First off we were in my head, love how empty it is. Second, It turns out Belmon is the head of development of a demonic army, called the Burning Legion. Said Legion, being responsible for destroying thousands of worlds. They do this through some means that can only be defined as holocaust after holocaust. For what reason I didn't care, nothing justified that.

Anyways one of their grand schemes was to raise the dead to weaken a world's defenses, for easy invasion. Pretty smart I will say, but stupid to leave that power in the hands of a guy that failed them once already. So they get betrayed and host transfers to a new host now calling himself the Lich King. Before, he was that, he was Arthas Menethil, a price that went on a power trip and betrayed literally everyone. On top of that he kidnapped me to make me an undead slave... What a douche-bag.

"OK, OK, but what do you have to do with this? From what you're telling me demons are not needed for this resurrection process." I questioned Belmon, who was now under my control. All forms of mercy, and regret gone now knowing the truth.

Belmon expression changed to anger as he continued," **He brought me here to use my void energies to further empower you. To do this he linked my spirit to yours. Once you die, I die too. More than likely he is using a technique similar to the Illidari Demon Hunters use. Those Illidari gain a portion of the soul of a sacrificed demon. You get the whole thing.** "

I nodded, "Okay, then next question why was it interesting when I revealed I wasn't from Azeroth?"

" **It was interesting because then that mean you are** **from the Nexus. Which, is important to what Arthas is trying to do.** " He stated his agitation growing in his voice. " **All of creation is connected in a network of energy. Forever flowing, but to do this, it needs a center point. The Nexus."**

He paused for a trying to speak, but failing. It looked like a guy trying to speak, but didn't know how to. He did this for several moments, before opening it again," **The Nexus is where spent energy goes to be recycled and redistributed again. Any energy that enters it is made inert. This inert energy is unusable. However, the flow does have a side effect to it. This side effect has made your race unnaturally resistant to energy foreign to the Nexus.** "

"If ALL energy is rendered inert how did Arthus paralyze me, and get me from my world?" I questioned not understanding how Arthas broke the laws of reality. This wasn't adding up.

" **He created a means to do it by using an energy "bubble", around you. Though the energy is rendered inert there is a point, before it gets sent back that it becomes usable. If he were to collect enough of this blank energy, and use it to create a bubble an area outside the stream. Then he could enter that realm, and use his power freely.** " Belmon explained slowly," **However to do this would require using an impossibly rare gem. So rare that only beings at the very top of the universal food chain would have access to this.** "

"Meaning someone has plans to help Arthas, but why." I deduced grimly. Shit this was bad, but who would do this and why? What's the endgame. Damn, this was turning into something beyond what I could grasp. Inhaling, and exhaling in exasperation I asked, "Okay, but why go through this trouble?"

" **Your kind is immune to energies outside the Nexus, and you. Well, your body shows its highly adaptable to foreign energies. Meaning you have a much faster control, and higher reserves of native energies, but thats null and void since you can't use it. However, to by pass this he needs to apply the one energy not even your kind is untouchable too** " He stated calmly, making me look at him dead in the eyes. As, the mood of this realm changed darkly.

"What is it?"

" **Death.** " He answered cruelly. I freaked the fuck out right then and there all previous bravado was gone.

"EXPLAIN!" I hollered at him, frantically.

" **Death is universal, and untouchable... In the Nexus. Here it is mutable, but still final. What Arthas is doing is adding enough death energy into your body so he can create a hole in your resistance, to add other energies. However, Arthas is doing this slowly.** " He explained smiling, " **Your body as of now is forty percent dead, to sixty percent alive. You're not dead, or undead. However, death is still in you. He is making your body adapt to this energy. If he rushes it he could, render you an ash pile. If that ratio changes at all with death being more than fifty percent your considered dead. Arthas more than likely plans to do that, but by keeping you with some of your life energy. Without that life energy, your species resistance is gone.** "

"How much time do we have?" I asked, terrified at what was going on.

" **I don't know. Only that we will awaken soon. More than likely to be given a choice. Serve or die. When you awaken you only have one chance to escape.** " Belmon warned in a deathly whisper.

"Then you gotta help me otherwise both our asses are on the chopping block." I pleaded desperately. Belmon grunted and looked away, for a few moments. I stood there watching, hoping this demon wasn't stupid, or to prideful.

" **Fine.** " He announced clearly doing this begrudgingly, " **However, if I am to do this you need to wake up.** "

Raising his left hand up dark energies began to rush out, slamming into the rune cage. When he did this my body started to go into shock for this raw fire burning me inside. I felt like the world was burning. The world began to fade, and all I heard last was a whisper, " **Don't fuck this up mortal.** "

When reality finally returned I found myself in a stack of hay, in my underwear. In a cold stone room With chains and a wooden door with a small peek hole and bars to stop nosy hands from reaching out. I sighed, "Lets not fuck this up Nathan."


	3. Chapter 3

**So first off I want all to know I write when I can. I got many things in my life so don't expect a constant update schedule.**

 **Second review so I can make this a better story and fix my mistakes. It will be slow at first but It will happen. I want to make this a better story.**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Getting the fuck outta dodge

"SHUT UP!" My guard yelled my way from down the hall. Apparently, he didn't like me rambling to myself. So I continued to, hoping to piss this poor fool off. See I am stuck in this cell, that annoyed guard isn't. His temperament is VERY unsuited for this job. So I am annoying him to come into this room. _I hope this works._

" **It won't.** " Belmon stated negatively.

 _No one asked you, for your opinion._ I thought back to him, as I continued my crusade of five year old annoyances... Which was stupid, but was working, which was sad.

"OK THAT'S IT!" The pissed guard said as he marched to me. However, now that I think about it this was probably a bad idea. Doesn't matter now, I am already all in. Let's see if I can act my way out of this... Dear god, I was going to die.

As he got close I let my body go limp in place, and continued to ramble incoherently. Keep, it cool Nathan, your a drugged victim. You don't know what is happening and you're high as a kite. I let my eyelids flicker open and close blurring my vision.

The door opened, and footsteps continued till they were standing before me. I heard him mumble," Damn! This is the one that's off limits. If anyone knows I am in here I am a dead man!"

 _Sorry buddy, but you did this to yourself_ , I thought to myself, waiting for lady luck to give me my golden opportunity. As he turned to walk away I jumped the fool. Wrapping my arm around his neck in a headlock with my right arm. To stop him from yelling for help I used my left hand to muffle his mouth. Then began to choke him out, until he lost consciousness.

I must confess I wasn't scared, but I did feel guilty. I don't really like fighting or hurting other people. I don't like violence in any capacity. It's so bad that I find it hard not to feel guilty over hurting flies, FLIES. I hate hurting people I like to leave people alone and let people do their own thing.

So It doesn't surprise me much when I feel horrible about myself as I so easily overpower him as he struggles, trying to save himself from his perceived death. Only to watch as his strength fades quickly as he loses oxygen. I was terrified of myself, for the first time in my entire life.

The minute he stopped struggling I released him to check his pulse. Hoping, PRAYING I didn't kill him. Exhaling in relief, to hear a heartbeat and him still breathing. Picking him up I needed to cover my tracks. Step one get out of cell. Step two hide how I did it in case of second capture. So let's make it look like he fell asleep on the job.

Laying him sitting up near the door, I got a good look at this warden/guard. He was pale, like deathly, like white skin going snow white. His bald head giving much more definition to his pale skin. His eyes looked like they were sinking into his skull. What added to his deathly appearance was his black robes with white accents sewn onto them.

Shaking my head I went back to my cell closing and locking it with the single key, and slipping said ring into the pale man's pocket. With, step two done we move to step three sneak.

That was if I could calm my racing heart and shaking hands.

" **You are pathetic. How do you expect to live if you don't kill? What a coward you are.** " taunted Belmon, in disgust of my compassion.

 _Shut. The. Fuck. Up. The next time you speak better be to helping me survive. If not keep your mouth shut._ I snarled back at him. As I crouched low placing a hand over my heart. Trying to calm my heart. I looked around to see where I was exactly. And surprise I was in a dungeon of some kind. You, know if I wasn't so terrified I would say why the fuck does every super villain have these things. It was just a hallway littered with dungeon doors in parallel to each other. My cell was the dead end, of the hall. The walls were layered stone blocks, with the floor being made of stone skulls? What?

I looked down, and I shit you not it was actual stone carved into skulls. Like it was really detailed, and looked creepy as hell, but it was all flat. Like a video-game cosmetic, it didn't seem to bother my footing.

"I guess we got forth." I muttered, "What a crazy place I'm in."

Quickly, but silently I began my trek into this new madhouse of evil. I knew what I was getting into, but when I see it... I don't know seeing, and hearing are two different things. I just hope I escape...

With each hallway I ran down, I began to realize that this place didn't have any signs at all, and that it was a GIANT prison with little to no prisoners at all. Like none of anything, whoever made this place deserves to be shot for that. I sighed to myself, for how lost I was in this massive place, with my only saving grace being the lack of guards.

 _Belmon we have a problem_ I thought to the demon in my head, _I am lost there are no signs and the guards are all missing._

" **Damn it! Alright I need you to listen to me carefully.** " The void monster said urgently to me, " **Right now you have no control over your magic, but I do. Give me control of it and I can help you.** "

Now don't get me wrong, I am desperate, but not stupid. And if there is anything movies about deals with the Devil have taught me, or with wishes in general. BE SPECIFIC!

 _I give you, Belmon, permission only to help me escape, nothing more. No tampering with anything, other than helping me escape from the dungeon maze._ I thought back, smirking a little. I heard him growl, but I ignored him. You are not getting away that easily. I am not some dumb-ass hero, willing to randomly put my blind trust into villains/monsters

A black orb appeared before me, floating at eye level then it began to split into two orbs. Before, I could ask anything, they flew in opposite directions one forward and one, behind me.

 _Some type of scouts?_ I asked Belmon, who just grunted in confirmation. I stayed in place waiting for their return. My body was ready to move, cool, and calm. My mind, wasn't, it was swirling in the idea of _me doing things like that_. Everything was changing so fast, it was nerve wrecking. Being kidnapped, to experimented on, to demons in my head, it was getting overwhelming.

"One step at a time Nathan, one step at a time. Rome wasn't built in a day." I muttered to myself, trying to cool my anxiety problem. Who am I kidding, I am trying to escape an undead fucking fortress. HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO STAY CALM!? Every zombie movie ends with the main character dead, or millions dead. Who says I am guaranteed to survive?

Luckily, my nervous breakdown was interrupted by the dark orbs. They floated back into view, and rested at chest level. I was about to ask what they found only for them to literally enter my chest, and do something.

I can't say how it felt, but what it did was easy. It didn't hurt, but was making my skin crawl. I was as if a 3D image of the castle was implanted into my head and every detail was laid bare for me to see. Enemy patrols, defenses, supplies, and traps. Even a means to escape this hell.

 _What was that?_ I questioned Belmon, completely flabbergasted at what I was mentally seeing.

" **A little something I "learned" from the Inquisitors, under my command."** he bragged creepily, on second thought I don't want to know.

The mental image showed I am underground, in a facility that is, also, underground. Their levels occupy the facility, the Entrance, the Main Body, and the Dungeon. However, one thing bothered me and it was quite glaring at both my intelligence, and pride.

The Dungeon was a hallway, made into a square, with a plus symbol in the middle. With a spiral staircase in the middle. And apparently the plus symbol extended out to branch past the square. So I was running in circles?

" **The Dungeon is enchanted to keep prisoners from running away. Making an illusion, and subtle mind manipulation."** Growled out Belmon, pissed at my power over him. " **To break the enchantment would be folly. I can only use low level spells, and power influences. To escape you need focus. Focus on the image you see, not what your eye sees."**

"Fucking magic." I cursed softly. Taking a deep breath, I focused on this image. Taking a turn left at the next section. I moved until there, I stood in the middle of the intersection. What was supposed to be circular stairway was an empty area.

" **You are not concentrating!** " roared Belmon.

 _I! AM! CONCENTRATING!_ I growled back, in frustration.

" **Try harder!"**

 _I AM!_

" **Then why can't you see the damn staircase!?** "

"I. Don't. Know." I physically growled in frustration. No seriously, fuck magic man. If this is the shit I am going to deal with every other day until I can get home. Then fuck magic.

I stopped mid rage rant as before me the stairs appeared.

" **You were so angry you focused purely on anger, by instinct. That raw focus broke the spells hold on you. Good job.** " Belmon praised lightly. Praised by a genocidal monster, why do I not feel a thing about that?

Shaking my head, I walked up the stairs. And began to review my options from the map. Okay, so I will have to be careful of patrols, of undead, and their necromancers. The middle level was a giant box full of doors that led to different labs. This entire place was mad for experiments. The box had multiple levels in the middle, and a hallway on the bottom that lead to key points of interest. Mainly, the dungeon, the Armory, and an elevator system. Two of the to be exact.

The elevators will be on left and right of the square. The armory will be parallel to the dungeon. Right before the stairs end I will have to stop and wait for the patrol to pass. From what I have "seen" two patrols run parallel to each other. They are a horde of ghouls running with a single abomination. Don't want to see those things, cause they sound disgusting. Apparently, Belmon didn't think I could handle their "graphic" looks. If he thinks so I guess I will divert to his judgment for now.

" **This plan will fail.** " Mister Negative stated again. Guess he knows something I don't.

 _Why will it fail?_ I asked him curiously. His interruptions, and talking means he knows something to help me. Considering how much he continues to be negative.

" **Despite their deteriorated state, Ghouls have much better sight than when they lived. Ironic, all things considered. Stand still for a moment. This will be quick.** " Belmon ordered, as he began to work his literal magic. After, a few moments he continued, " **Now look at your hand.** "

I raised my hand and nearly tumbled down the stairs. IT WAS TRANSPARENT!

" **This spell is a weak invisibility spell. This spell requires you to keep your distance from EVERYONE. Though you see yourself they can't see you. Get to close and it will fail. However, since we have the element of surprise, this child's spell will be of use.** " Explained Mister Edgy.

Again, fucking magic. I continued my walk up the stairs. Anxiety creeping up my spine and into my soul. The full weight of what happens if I fail now laying itself before me. As if the thousand other emotions were not enough. A new emotion came in, as I walked out of the stairway.

All, the fear, confusion, and anxiety vanished. In a single overriding moment, terror, and horror took grip at my heart. Twenty creatures were walking away from me. Though humanoid, they were something I wish to forget.

Standing a whole head under me, from their hunching. The creatures wore bandages. Whole section of flesh just missing. Bone and sewn held the creature whole. Its teeth mutated beyond the mouth, into bastard versions of fangs. The ribcage on display in varying degrees. Their grunts, and whines as they walked was the stuff of nightmares.

However, those things paled in the walking atrocity, leading them. Standing ten to fifteen feet tall, was fat, naked monster. It was stitched flesh put together, with three arms. Two beefy arms with big butcher tools, with a third arm sticking out of its left arm.

Who, made this!? WHY!?

Taking my left hand to my mouth, I muffled my rapid breathing.

 _Too much this is getting too unbearable._ I though, as my head grew faint. I was not ready for this. How the hell could I? Who on planet Earth could?

Get out. That was my plan from the moment I was taken. Now my mind is screaming at me. GET OUT NOW.

" **Stick to the plan.** " Belmon growled, at me.

I took a step back, and took a deep breath. I don't know if it was instinct, or madness, but I followed the monsters. I pushed my body forward, while my mind was escaping this hell.

The walk was quiet, eerily so. Only the chains of the big things making noise, and the stomping of flesh on stone. Other than that, no noise, or sound was heard from anything. Even the small monsters, noises were muted. Whether, by choice, or muted by my heart thumping in my ear. I don't know.

As the armory came into view from the last turn, the thumping got louder. The deafening silence, increase until all was muted by rapid thumping. As if in a horror movie with some big surprise waiting for the main character. It was slow suspenseful, heart racing, body ready for an attack. As the main character inched closer to the offending door, shrouded in shadows.

I opened the door, enter the armory, and closed the door behind me. Silence. No thumping, no monsters, no anything. Just me in a room filled with boxes, weapons, and racks on the wall, and armor on stands. No monsters, no guards, and no demons.

My body was waiting, my mind was lagging, a few seconds behind. Unable to process what just happened, I just stood there. I then reacted to myself, in the only fashion I could to regain my bearings.

I covered my mouth and screamed. My muffle cry barely, escaping my hands. I screamed until all air left my lungs. Until, my voice went hoarse. Until, my head went light headed.

Then I took a deep breath, and said, "No one is ever going to believe me."

My mind, FINALLY, caught up, I began to search for supplies. Weapons of this room had skulls, glowing eerie symbols, and dark eerie metal. From axes, to swords, to shields, all had similar features. Even the armor looked like an edgy Goth, wet dream. The only difference was some glowed green,others glowed red, and others with the occasional blue glow. The room was so filled with glowing crap that I swear, someone would get a seizure if they were not careful.

My eyes scanned the room looking for anything I could use. The armor was too heavy, and would more than likely make too much noise. The weapons looked heavy and unwieldy for an escape. Atleast at first glance. In the corner of the room laying on a box was a sword, on the far side of the room. A sword that didn't look edgy at all. It looked like a fantasy short sword. It's handle was long for good two handed gripping. The guard was circular, and long enough to cover my hands while holding the handle. The blade was kept in a leather sheath. Upon, removing the blade, it made that satisfying noise, of removal. The blade was one sided, and shaped like katana. Hell it looked exactly like a Katana. The weapon held no markings, art, or any added details. It was bland, and more than likely mass produced.

It wasn't intimidating, but it had its uses. Namely, smaller, and easier to use. Sheathing the blade, I began to scan again for more Items. To left of the door was an open box, with my clothing! I wasted no time rushing the clothing on. I mean it is nice to have a breeze, but I missed wearing clothing. Then, something unexpected caught my eye. Under my clothing, was other clothing! Not just any clothing, but Earth clothing. There were two T-Shirts with jokes, like I'm with stupid, and a shirt that had zombies from the Day of the Dead movie from George A. Romero. Jeans where there as well, but what stood out at the bottom was a black hard cloth trench coat. The Trenchcoat had artificial fur on the inside that peaked out. There are three straps that were spaced out evenly, to tighten the coat around the wearer. It looked like it was made for heavy duty cold climate.

The last thing that pretty much confirmed it, was a black Ushanka. It even had a red star with the hammer and sickle. From what little I know about Azeroth, I know for sure they didn't have the Soviet Union in it. So that is what they meant about, the two others. Two others that got here before me. Two others now bend their knee to the Lich King. Two others now undead slaves, and I could be next.

 _Not on your undead existence you son of a bitch_ , I cursed mentally at Arthas. I wasn't going to bend my knee to any man, living or dead. If I ever did it would be a joke nothing more.

With the Ushanka came a Winter Mask, also black as well. Whoever, wore this must love black, huh? Though that is good for me black means I blend into the shadows better, in case my invisibility fails. Plus, it captures heat a little better.

I quickly, put the winter gear on and safely secured the blade to my back. I got some supplies, but I couldn't find any means to transport food, and water. Guess being undead means you don't need to eat, or drink. I either find some along my escape route, or I starve for a few days. Oh, joy.

Okay, gear? Check.

Plan? Its decent.

Scared shitless, and running on fear? Check.

Finally, provisions? Negative.

I was up shit creek without a paddle, but I still had to do something. Sitting here is not an option. My emotional rollercoaster can wait till I am safe. Right now time, to escape.

As I was about to walk to the door the noise of the second patrol passed the door.

"It is now, or never." I mumbled, before making my way outside of the Armory. I followed the patrol again. Sticking close, but far as we made our way to the elevator. From there I will be home free.

As the patrol passed the elevator I hanged back and waited until he turned the corner. I turned to the primitive machine inspecting it. It was a solid wooden platform reinforced with a dark metal. Looked like steel of some kind, or not I don't know the differences. The platform was held by four chains in the four corners of the square platform. In the back was a simple lever facing towards me. Simple enough to use.

Glancing at the patrol one last time I entered and pushed the lever. The locks holding the elevator unhooked themselves. With, a small wind up the elevator heaved and began to rise.

Both elevators went up, but both had different functions. The other elevator lead to a look out at the top of the mountain. That placed was for reconnaissance, messages. The one I was going on was the front door at the base of the mountain. Used for troop reinforcement and supply transport.

I get past that I am safe.

As the elevator clicked locking itself in place I saw/felt it. The cold of winter, and the wind of a blizzard. Just got to book it and I am home free!

I got five feet before I was stopped. I choked as tendrils of energy gripped my throat. Choking the life out of me, I clawed at the tendrils. Only to find that it didn't do anything. All I could do was wait until I either died from insufficient oxygen, or a crushed neck.

"Well now. What do we have here? A spy?" A menacing male voice said from behind as he walked towards me. The figure walk forward in from of me. He wore pure black robe, with white skull shoulder pads, and a white skull mask. He stood a head above me, with his wardrobe glowing purple, and the mask eyes glowing two purple eyes.

"Little spy. You will do well as a slave for the Scourge." He said as he looked at me. He then reaches forth and removed my mask. As he did he took a step in shock, or fear I couldn't tell.

"No! NO! He will kill me!" The man cried, as he began to go crazy.

"We aren't suppose to touch him. He'll kill me. He'll KILL ME!" He ranted on how he was doomed ignoring the fact I was still suffocating.

I'm going to die. I struggled hoping to get free.

I'm going to die, alone. The man didn't release his spell, continuing to whine at hurting me.

I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I took my sword and cut down the man in front of me in desperation. He fell to the ground, bleeding to death. He didn't move, and the spell was undone, releasing me from its hold. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. Coughing from the lack of the air I was deprived from. My body was numb, my mind blank, my only thought. I NEED AIR! I continued to kneel, my head down, my body was sweaty.

When I was done, and I felt better. I looked at the corpse in front of me. Realization dawned on me, I just killed a man. _I just killed another person._ I grew light headed, my body felt warm. I needed to go I NEEDED TO LEAVE NOW!

I ran with my bloody sword in hand out into the blizzard. I didn't care as the cold nipped my body, or that I couldn't see. All I cared was to distance myself from the crime. I needed to leave. I was kidnapped, experimented on, a demon stuck in my head, undead monsters everywhere, nearly half DEAD, stuck on another world, and to top the cake of stress I MURDERED A PERSON.

Why?

Why was this happening to me?


End file.
